Hermione's Happy Face Love Quiz
by shadow2341343
Summary: It seems that Hermione's Happy Face Love Quiz didn't work on Harry. Now Hermione is trying to figure out what went wrong, so she asks Ginny for help. Everyone will end up with more than they bargained for. Enjoy!
1. Hermione Quizes Harry

Hermione's Happy Face Quiz  
  
ShadowRomantic  
  
It felt like everyone in the Gryffindor common room was in some kind of relationship. Some students were flirting. A couple were teasing each other. Others were studying together, though Harry wouldn't have been surprised to find that they were just writing notes back and forth. There were a few students who weren't with members of the opposite sex. Hermione and Ginny were the two most notable exceptions.  
  
Harry stared around the common room, watching couples sit together enjoying one another's company. Briefly he wondered if Cho was in her house's common room, maybe snogging with some guy. He remembered, bitterly, how open she was to public displays of affection. He shoved the thought aside knowing that ruminating on Cho and their failed relationship was foolish. Instead he just watched the other happy Gryffindor couples.  
  
Two sixth years were off in the corner playing a game of wizard's chess. They had added a new rule, whenever a piece was captured they would kiss. Harry noticed that they were playing footsie under the table.  
  
There was another couple sitting into two cushy chairs. Both had books open, but they kept sneaking glances at one another. Anyone who bothered to look would notice them. They're attempts at secrecy were blatant at best.  
  
Harry was torn. Both couples looked incredibly happy. Their lips were constantly cracking smiles; their eyes glittered like new stars. It was frustrating. Harry thought he had found someone special in Cho; obviously he hadn't.  
  
He tried to console himself with the knowledge that he shouldn't be with anyone. The darkest and second most powerful wizard in the magical world wanted him dead. It seemed likely that Voldemort's death eaters would be looking for him. If they found out he was in love with someone, they would strike at her. Harry clenched his eyes shut as memories started to flutter through his skull. He fought them back, building walls between himself and those images. Seeing Cedric die hurt; remembering that Sirius was gone hurt a lot more. It was the difference between boiling water and acid against flesh.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. Hermione stood before him; it felt like her eyes were trying to get through whatever façade he put up to get at his real feelings. Hermione was always looking for the right answer whether it was an equation from arithmancy or her friend's psyche.  
  
"Fine," he quickly answered, "I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
"Have you been sleeping?" Her tone echoing concern.  
  
"Yes." It was the truth; nightmares sometimes plagued his sleep, but more often he had trouble fighting back the memories that came with living. Just seeing a Hufflepuff would make him think of Cedric. Anything remotely canine brought Sirius' face to the forefront of his thoughts.  
  
Hermione tilted her head, like she wasn't entirely sure she had found the correct answer. At the same time though, Harry figured she knew that she shouldn't pry any more. She sat across from Harry. "Mind helping me with something?"  
  
Nodding, Harry asked, "With what?"  
  
"In Muggle Studies we're going over muggles' teenaged relationships. I'm writing an essay on their magazines."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Harry lied. Being reminded of the opposite sex did not appeal to him right then. He wanted a relationship, someone's hand to hold, someone to gently kiss, someone to care about. Maybe he just wanted someone to open up to, but he wouldn't let himself realize that. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Those same beauty magazines often include quizzes for the teenagers to determine whether or not they are interested in someone and to what degree that interest extends." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "I wrote a quiz and charmed it."  
  
"Doesn't sound very muggle-like."  
  
"True, but this way I can turn the quiz in for Muggle Studies credit and Charms credit. It's much more efficient that way." Her face was beaming triumphantly.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Harry asked, hoping that she wouldn't ask him to take the quiz. Somewhere inside he knew that he would if she asked, but the idea of focusing on matters of the heart for any length of time wasn't appealing.  
  
"Would you mind testing my quiz?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione clapping her heads with an excited grin on her face. "Okay, I had Ginny test it for me and it seemed to work for her--"  
  
"Who interested her?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry; Harry had no idea why. He was curious about Ginny's relations with the opposite sex. They were friends, they had fought together, he had no idea why his curiosity would arouse a grin.  
  
"You should ask her yourself," Hermione answered, Harry nodded and she continued, "As I was saying, I had Ginny test it and it seemed to work for her. Now I'd like a boy to test it. You."  
  
"Me. One thing though, why not have Ron test it?"  
  
Hermione blushed and her voice rose an octave when she answered, "I couldn't find him."  
  
"I just saw him in the library an hour ago," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Thank you, but you are here and he is not. So, if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to help me. Unless, of course you have other obligations that require your attention?"  
  
Harry glanced around, wondering if he had any excuses. After half heartedly looking he gave up and nodded.  
  
Hermione smiled again. "I look forward to seeing how my quiz works. Doing the girl's half was not very difficult, but then I am a girl. Reading a guy's emotions might be more difficult."  
  
"How did you enchant it?"  
  
"The quiz will ask you one question after another. Each question might lead into several different inquiries. Eventually you'll end up with your status and if you are actually interested in someone, whether you realize it or not, it will tell you. The quiz, I named it Happy Face, will judge your answer's content in conjunction with response times."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded. Hermione pulled scroll from her pocket and handed it to him. "Say the words 'Meta Amore.'"  
  
"'Meta Amore,'" Harry repeated. The scroll unrolled on his lap. At first, written in Hermione's handy writing, there were several runes inked onto the page. A heartbeat passed and the runes melted and started to shift around. The ink coalesced into a happy face. Two vertical lines made eyes. Another vertical line created its nose. Last, Happy Face's mouth was made from a downward slope.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione told Harry, "But I'm not much of an artist."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Your name?" asked Happy Face.  
  
"Uh, Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Ah, I see." Happy Face's curved lips sloped more deeply downward while the ends of the line stretched up towards its featureless cheeks. "Very good. This shall prove most enjoyable. Let us hope it turns out well for all." Happy Face paused for breath and then, "Your favorite color?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"Favorite candy?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs."  
  
"Think of love."  
  
"Okay. Uh, win."  
  
"Ah, very interesting."  
  
"What's interesting?"  
  
"Did you know that you are indeed interested in a member of the opposite sex."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Do you know anyone who's name rhymes with 'win'?" asked Happy Face, his grin line longer than ever.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You decieve yourself Mr. Potter."  
  
"Maybe Hermione made a mistake when she enchanted you."  
  
"You're in denial."  
  
"I am not!" Harry shot back brusquely.  
  
Hermione wandered back to Harry and the scroll. "How did it go?"  
  
"I think your quiz doesn't work on guys."  
  
"I do too!" Happy Face contested hotly. Harry grabbed the scroll and started to roll it back up.  
  
"Hey, stop that young man, you can's just treat me--" his lips were gone into the roll. Harry handed the scroll back to his friend. "You might consider reworking him."  
  
Hermione nodded, her eyes locked onto Harry's fierce expression. "What did he say to get you so upset?"  
  
"I'm not upset."  
  
"Okay, I'll go work on him. Want to come to the library with me?"  
  
"No thanks." Harry wasn't entirely sure, but he got the impression she was relieved. Then he remembered that Ron was probably still the library working on that Potions essay for Snape.  
  
Harry took his seat again as Hermione wandered away. Despite himself he fell back into watching the other couples.  
  
He jumped when someone put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry?"  
  
"What? Oh, Ginny, what's going on?"  
  
"You're pretty good at Trasnfiguration, right?"  
  
"I did okay with it."  
  
"Would you mind helping me with this essay. I wouldn't ask but Hermione isn't around and no one in my year really knows what we're doing."  
  
"Sure Gin, I'd be happy to help.  
  
Feel free to review. Thanks. 


	2. Ginny's Response to Smiley

Ginny's Response to Smiley  
  
ShadowRomantic  
  
Hermione sat at one of the Gryffindor common room's many tables. She stared down at the piece of parchment, enchanted by her own wand, wondering where she'd made her mistake. She squinted at it, half heartedly hoping that the force of her gaze might force the Happy Face Love Quiz to reveal why it didn't work the first time. She sighed and lifted her sugar quill to her lips. The taste of sugar helped perk her.  
  
It was late. The common room was mostly deserted. Hermione could feel fatigue tugging down on her eyelids. Still, she refused to give up. If nothing else, it was the frustration boiling around inside her. It should have worked. Her Happy Face Love Quiz should have worked. She knew she had done everything right.  
  
"Maybe it just didn't work on Harry," she whispered to herself, wondering if that could actually be a possibility. It seemed more likely that she was trying to force it to work. After all, only a fool would try the same thing again expecting different results. Something snapped into place. Harry wasn't the average kid, the scar on his forehead made that painfully obvious. Maybe his unusual circumstances threw off her Love Quiz.  
  
That could make some sense, she thought, a little flame of hope sprouting. He's gone through a lot with a lot of powerful magic. Blood magic was involved. Those things could easily throw off her spell.  
  
Hermione had pumped a lot of her free time into the quiz. The quiz wasn't just one spell, but more than a dozen, all interconnected. Theoretically the quiz should be able to remember previous results and use those to correlate more accurate responses in the future.  
  
With an almost feral grin Hermione cast her eyes about in a search for another test subject. Ideally she'd be able to find someone who she knew had feelings for another but didn't necessarily realize it herself. Sighing Hermione kept looking. The common room was mostly empty; Hermione ultimately realized that she would have to settle on whomever she could find.  
  
Off to one corner, a slight smile on her face, Ginny sat alone at a table with a notebook laid out. She scratched in some more words into her book.  
  
Hermione stood up and wandered over to Ginny's table. Hermione stood before the table, waiting for Ginny to glance up and ask her to sit, or at least react in some way. Instead Ginny just kept writing, her quill's tip sliding along the pages leaving it's verbal trail. Ginny still wore a slight grin, almost like she new a secret or she was sharing some private joke with herself. Of course, it was possible Hermione thought, that she didn't realize she was smiling, especially considering the title at the top of the page. Hermione read the title on Ginny's notebook, it read "The Many Ways I'll Suffer as Consequences of a Terrible Future."  
  
"Cheery subject," Hermione noted. Ginny jumped, her hair flying around her head as she looked up faster than a cricket jumping. "Divination?" Hermione asked, trying to keep from smiling at the storm of crimson that was beginning to cloud Ginny's features.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's Divination. Trelawny wanted us to write about our futures and I decided to follow Ron's advice. She only seems to be happy when we'll suffer."  
  
"So what were you so happy about." Hermione threw a glance down at the paper, "I somehow doubt you were smiling over how you were going to get your heart broken."  
  
"What?" Ginny furrowed her brows. "I wasn't smiling, was I?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, you were."  
  
"I can't think of why I would be. I mean, you're right, look at this stuff. It's not exactly fun."  
  
"How much more do you have to do?"  
  
"Not much," Ginny answered, stifling a yawn. "This isn't due for a few days anyway, I just wanted to get as much of my homework done as possible. I'm kind of looking forward to Hogsmeade this weekend."  
  
"Mind helping me with something then?" Hermione asked, a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Please, it might even be kind of fun."  
  
"Okay. Sure. What is it?"  
  
"It's a quiz."  
  
This time trying to stifle a laugh Ginny noted with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, Hermione, I know you're really into school and stuff, I think everyone in the school knows, but a quiz really isn't much fun."  
  
"It's a love quiz."  
  
"Oh." Ginny could feel herself start to blush again. "That's a little different."  
  
"It's just a quiz I wrote and enchanted for charms. It's supposed to be able to tell you if you're in love, or interested in someone and if you are, then, if it's working it'll be able to tell you with whom you're in love." Hermione coughed, "I haven't really been able to get the second part to work yet. I tried it on Harry and I ended up with some weird stuff. Anyway, I really want to get it working properly."  
  
"You want me to take it?" Ginny asked, somehow hoping that she misread Hermione's obvious intentions.  
  
"Please."  
  
"All right."  
  
Hermione went back to her table, grabbed the quiz and went back to Ginny's table. "It's easy, and none of the questions are terribly complicated. The magic should do most of the work."  
  
"Okay." Hermione placed the piece of parchment in front of Ginny, she drew her wand and spoke the words, "Meta Amore." As the piece of parchment began to glow, Hermione declared, "Well, I'm going to sleep, good night," and started toward the girls' dormitories.  
  
"What?" Ginny called back.  
  
"Do you mind, it's just that I have a Potions test tomorrow."  
  
Ginny nodded, "I know the feeling all too well, I'll see you tomorrow. I can give you the quiz back tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
Ginny watched the parchment glow. Little sparkles sprouted up along the page. At first they looked like they were just random dots but as the seconds stretched, those little sparkling points started to move around on the parchment. After a few heartbeats Ginny recognized a circle, then two points. Other points formed a half circle under the two aligned dots. A smile was being formed under the two eyes.  
  
When the face was completely formed, it's points of light for eyes locked onto her, a few more seconds passed and the points of light came off the page. They started to float up, the Happy Face looking at her, and then with a flash of light the Happy Face became a yellow happy face, fully colored, no longer simply points of light.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
"You seem nervous. Are you?" The Smiley Face's voice seemed nice enough, and it certainly looked friendly.  
  
Ginny swallowed, only then realizing that she couldn't see its brain, "A little. Probably not enough." She forced her voice to stay calm. Somehow the idea of being quizzed in matters of the heart by a floating face made her more than a little nervous. She didn't like the feeling and fought it down, remembering that she had her wand and that she was being silly, and probably more than a little paranoid.  
  
"A little."  
  
"No reason to be," its smile grew out to its cheeks. "It would be helpful if you say the first answers that come to your mind. They're less censored then. Are you ready to begin?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"What, my deer, is your favorite color?"  
  
"Green, the emerald shade."  
  
"Favorite day of the week?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Most painful memory?"  
  
It did seem to be innocent enough. Besides, what could a grinning piece of paper do with this kind of information. Ginny, just to be safe, glanced around the common room to make sure there weren't any other students up. She could easily imagine Collin huddled in a corner, unnoticed, up late doing homework.  
  
"Third year, my brother suggested that this boy that I had a crush on take me to the Yule Ball. I couldn't go because someone else had already asked me and I'd accepted. I don't think I'd ever regretted a decision as much as I did that one. Considering my past, that's saying a lot I guess."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for this boy?"  
  
Ginny paused. "Please try not to hesitate," said the quiz.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?" Its eyes went into flat lines like it was squinting at her.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Do you think you're in love with someone now?"  
  
"No, I'm definitely not in love with anyone now."  
  
"Favorite type of weather?"  
  
"The rain, I love the rain. Storms are really kind of beautiful, with the thunder and lightning."  
  
"The next part is a little bit more complicated. Think of a word that is connected with love, true love, the most passionate sensations that can boil around inside someone."  
  
"Scary. Just scary." Ginny paused, "I felt feelings like that, maybe not love, but they were still really strong and it got me hurt quite often."  
  
"Scary?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That word rhymes with the name of the person with whom you're in love."  
  
"No it doesn't!" Without waiting for a response, Ginny grabbed the parchment, rolled it up and went to up to bed. When she got to her dormitory she grabbed a paper clip off one of her roommates nightstand and clipped the quiz.  
  
"Hermione still has a lot of work to do on you," Ginny said, shoving the rolled up parchment into her satchel for the next day of classes.  
  
(Feel free to review. I really want to know if this piece is any good. I was really happy with the reviews recieved from the first chapter, thank you everone who read it, but I want to know if this piece is still good and if you still want to read more. So review to tell me if you liked it or hated it, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!) 


End file.
